


« I found something, in the woods somewhere »

by AnnamariaRistori



Category: Dark (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Canon Disabled Character, Canon Related, Canon Universe, Dark, Deaf Character, Drama, Drama & Romance, During Canon, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by Music, Inspired by a Hozier Song, Love, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Other, Post-Canon, Soliloquy, Song: In The Woods Somewhere (Hozier), Time Travel, True Love, love letter, netflix, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25400371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnamariaRistori/pseuds/AnnamariaRistori
Summary: Noah, the boy sent to bring love in the eternal loop of life and death, reflects on the tragic events that mark his life trapped in an endless  Purgatory of loss and hope.But for Noah there is no dreamier Heaven, than a forever with Elisabeth.
Relationships: Elisabeth Doppler/Noah | Hanno Tauber
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	« I found something, in the woods somewhere »

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction, I don't own the rights on the characters mentioned, but only in the original story and the (though poorly executed) picture.  
> I don't own the rights to the song that inspired this one-shot.
> 
> This short thingy was inspired by Dark's 3x05 episode, by Hozier's song which I found perfectly matching with the events occurring in Noah's life.
> 
> Hope you enjoy, feel free to comment it  
> x

  
  
  
« _My head was warm  
My skin was_ soaked  
 _I called your name 'til the fever broke_ »

The muzzle was cold against my skin.  
But dying feels hot, so hot like the blood wetting the carpet.  
Around me the fruits of this horror, the incoherent knots between past and future.  
They sent me here to bring love, they sent me to bring faith.  
It's the faithless who did this, it's her eyes the last I see.  
But every fiber of my body fights, each drop of my blood screams.  
To erase this memory, to keep yours as my last.  
And my first.  
It's my sister's eyes those I see, but it's your name I dream, as I fall asleep.  
Until I wake again. _  
  
_  
« _When I awoke  
The moon still hung  
The night so black that the darkness hummed _»   
  
  
I wake.  
I don't remember being born, maybe it's part of this loop.  
I used to call father a man I will meet in the future and who will call me 'father'.  
I had a sister and she will shoot me.  
I remember being send to bring love, that's the only birth I recall.  
They say a man live three times:the first ends with the loss of naivety, the second with the loss of innocence and the third, with the loss of life itself; I can't recall when I lost the first two, I remember my corpse in the first man's room.  
I don't remember the first two starting.  
I only remember darkness, like the sun will never come out.  
I remember a buzz, the rocks shake.  
The only life I remember, it's life that starts then I meet you. _  
_  
  


  
« _I raised myself  
My legs were weak  
I prayed my mind be good to me_ _»_

  
I hear a name, my name, the name my mother and father gave me, a name that bears no meaning to me.   
It happened once, or dozen times, and it doesn't get any better.  
The old woman calls me downstairs, my body moves without me commanding, my legs drag me down.  
Oh, the deja vu.  
It happened once, or dozen times, to face a timeless mirror, in an endless loop.  
Sometimes I am on top of the stairs, sometimes I am by the desk.  
Sometimes I am Hanno, sometimes I am Noah.  
It's madness, how can I forget? How can I be here, and there.  
This madness, how can I look at myself.  
I know this man, he knows this boy.  
I know his troubles, I know his battles, he knows more than I do.  
But one thing I know, when I look at his eyes, he begs for mercy.  
We lost you.  
I haven't met you yet.  
But we lost you.  
 _  
_  
 _  
«_ _An awful noise  
Filled the air  
I heard a scream in the woods somewhere __»_   
  
  
How many times more does it have to happen?   
How many times more do I have to hear it?  
The buzz, the earth shakes, the light flickers.  
The apocalypse, they say it's necessary to reach heaven.  
This is my purgatory.  
I am counting the dates, the days, away from her, the days until I meet you again, the days until I will lose you again.  
I see them looking up at the sky, the black dome, god's will, I see them leaving their cars, running in the streets, looking for salvation.  
But they don't know how many times they did it, and will do it.  
Men seem to never forget their primordial fears, the darkness, the void.  
I see them be scared, over and over.  
Until they cease the exist.   
But it lasts a few seconds only.  
Just a scream.   
And the void takes them.  
This is not the promised heaven, adam lied.  
This is purgatory.  
This is a torture.  
To see them dying.  
But this is my personal heaven.  
When I hear the scream, when the void comes, it's when I know I will find you.  
  
  
  


_« A woman's voice!  
I quickly ran  
Into the trees with empty hands » _

  
They took her.  
They took the fruit of love and hope.  
The bridge between our times, between our impossible story.  
I ran, I looked for her, I will always look for her, in the dark, in the forest, in the centuries ahead and those already past.  
You can't scream, my love, you can't scream, but I hear you, your cries shake the trees, your heart breaks and so does mine.  
But this happened, we saw this already and we keep forgetting.  
We keep forgetting, among the pain we can't bear, that our precious is not gone, is not lost, that you took her with you. _  
_ How defenseless I am, how little and useless I feel in front of the absurdity of this loop.  
How to explain ourselves, that you and her came, from a near and furtherst future came to take our love, to bring her, a gift, to the man who started all this, the man who made us exist, the god of our world, somewhere in the past.  
How to tell you, that you and her are the tree of life, the seed and the root, the origin of it all to each other.   
You are love, and I am defenseless to the greatness of it. _  
_  
 _  
«_ _A fox it was  
He shook, afraid  
I spoke no words, no sound he made __»_   
  
  
I will always recognize the little fox.  
My little fox.  
Your cleverness, your tenderness.  
You made me cherish the silence, in a world in which noise was all I knew.  
The noise of the end of times, and the beginning of times.  
You brought peace in my chaos.  
A purpose, a smile.  
And I tremble and gasp, when your boots splash in the ponds, as the rain wets your coat.  
Your mom is screaming to find you, I can tell.  
You did the same when we lost her.  
This is a purgatory, not heaven.  
But I found her, and I found you, and I always will.  
You look at me, and step back, you don't know who I am.  
Silence is all around, if only you could hear the rain, such a sweet sound.  
And you gasp when you see I can speak your language, more like a dance of caresses.   
Something in you awakes, a trust, and you smile when you walk away.  
You promised me to get home safe and sound, remember it little fox  
You promised you would give the clock to her, one day all of this will make sense, in the meanwhile keep loving her as you always did, as she will always do.  
In the meanwhile I cherish your silence, our silence.  
And even the rain stops, so that the little fox can go home safe. _  
_  
  


_«His bone exposed  
His hind was lame  
I raised a stone to end his pain» _

How many deaths more, how many mothers' tears will I have to wipe.  
They send me as a man of love, they send me as a man of faith and hope.  
But where is the hope, where is the end of this?  
I wash my hands of the child's blood, his head is crushed, I should make this all stop, the boy won't talk, the boy will suffer.  
But without him there is no you, without him there is no her.  
His mother loves him, in a way she only can understand, his father is a good man, he doesn't deserve more pain, but we can't afford the luxury of a choice, we must only accept our role.  
And I know when he grows old he will hate me for keeping him alive, for making him a part of all this. As if his path wasn't crossing mine.  
I should have ended his pain in the bunker, but if I did, there wouldn't be any you, any her, and without you, without her, this eternity makes no sense. _  
_  
  
 _«_ _What caused the wound?  
How large the teeth?  
I saw new eyes were watching me_ _»_  
  
 _  
_There is blood on your face, there is blood in your hair, on your hands.  
And there is fear in your eyes.  
You shake.  
And I know you were hoping to find me, you came here, in the cave, because you knew you would find me here.   
What happened to you? You never said.  
How you found yourself alone, covered in blood.  
Who hurt you, when I wasn't there to protect you?  
Was it your first murder? Did they already steal your innocence?  
You look at me, afraid.  
You came for me.  
And in your eyes I find reason.

_«The creature lunged  
I turned and ran  
To save a life I didn't have»_

  
I always knew she was a beast from hell.  
A devil in a satin and lace disguise.  
They send me here to bring love.  
She came here to bring havoc, her role is to break families, past, and futures apart.  
They say it's because our mother died bringing her to the world, she was born from death and death accompanies her.  
Is there a second chance for her? Is there a retribution for her soul?  
Once, I can leave, I can give her hope, to save herself.  
To save myself.  
But for me, there is no hope. _  
_  
 _  
«_ _Deer in the chase  
There as I flew  
Forgot all prayers of joining you_ _»_  
  
  
As the cold of the muzzle gives me goosebumps, I remember how little she was, my sister, this devil ready to give me my last blow, when I used to rock her to sleep.  
How I will keep rocking her, looking for her, trying to save her.  
How she will keep on ending my life.  
My biggest regret, is that it's eyes the last I see before my life leaves my body, not yours. _  
_  
  


_«I clutched my life  
And wished it kept  
My dearest love, I'm not done yet»_

  
I am not done yet, I am not done at all.  
I won't be done until all the deaths will have a meaning.  
I won't be done until I will find a way to fix it for us, to preserve a future for us.  
The days, I still count them down on a wall, each cycle, each era.  
The sweat of my brow, the blood of the tested, until heaven will descend upon you and me, my love, and our future won't be tainted by the past, or the future past  
I won't be done, as long as I breathe, until I will give you the heaven I promised you, the heaven you asked me about.  
All of this will make sense, it won't be gone to waste.  
Because as long as I can see your hoping smile, your glittering eyes, all of this will be worth.  
No matter how many more times that gun will have to shatter my head.  
All the deaths won't be vain, for just a life, just one, next to you. _  
_  
 _  
«_ _How many years  
I know I'll bear  
I found something in the woods somewhere_ _»_

  
I found you, in the woods somewhere.


End file.
